


斯普鲁恩斯的新客户/Mr. Spruance's New Client

by sammlicke



Category: Real Person Fiction, WWII - Fandom
Genre: 2020s, AU, Gen, RPF, WWII
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: 无良二战现代AU。灵感来自和豆友聊天时候的脑洞。零情节、零对话，纯内心活动和脑洞。OOC都怪我。





	斯普鲁恩斯的新客户/Mr. Spruance's New Client

就这么点儿钱？

斯普鲁恩斯拿着手里的资料夹，眉头轻轻皱了皱。

肯定是上周六那次社区慈善活动上认识的。星期天时候从西装口袋里发现的那张名片，上面的名字和今天收到这份家庭财务账目快递的寄件人是一样的。他对这个客户毫无印象。

该死，那天明明只拿了杯气泡酒，怎么会醉。

名片早已放进通讯录N开头那部分了，不过不用拿出来他也记得。不是学校统一制作那种名片，洁白挺拓、雅致朴素，没有硕大的logo和罗里罗嗦的各种头衔，只有“切斯特·W·尼米兹教授，加州大学伯克利分校·海事科学系”，下面是办公室电话和学校域名的电子邮箱，推特脸书都没都有。

真老派。中间名这个W是William、Walden还是Whitehead。

他喝了一口咖啡，继续研究手上这沓资料。房屋贷款、四个上学的孩子，多年不涨的工资，每年高得吓人的税。

见多识广的华尔街从业人员没想到系主任会这么穷，特别这个系听说还有海军的合作项目。他当然知道教授们不见得都跟贵校刚从日本回来的麦克阿瑟教授一样宝马雕车香满路，家里举办各种活动的新闻隔三差五登上本地报纸头条。斯普鲁恩斯虽然收到过邀请但从没去过，但不妨碍被脸书里别人发的照片刷屏。

装快递的文件袋里还有一张对折的纸。是这位尼教授手写的信。微微向右倾斜的连笔字流畅而又富有活力，短短的正文印证了之前的猜想，他们确实是在社区活动上认识的，信的最后还邀请他到家里做客。

既来之则安之。既然已经接了这个客户，就这么点钱要怎么理。就从合理避税开始吧。

他拿起了桌上的电话。

**Author's Note:**

> 除了第一句话，本文没有问号和叹号，这很符合斯普鲁恩斯的风格不是吗。
> 
> 注释：  
> 1、斯普鲁年轻时候一喝酒就醉，后来发现是真的不能喝之后就很注意了；  
> 2、尼在1920s担任过该职位；  
> 3、Whitehead致敬尼著名的白发；  
> 4、尼的好客、做事妥帖以及财务问题是真实的；  
> 5、日本回来的麦克阿瑟就不用解释了。
> 
> PS 语言选项搞什么，同人的语言选项要细分也应该按照维基百科区分简体繁体，而不是电影对白一样选什么普通话。


End file.
